A World You thought You Knew
by H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome
Summary: The world think you know is about to get a whole lot bigger. You may think you know about the supernatural, about Demons, Angels, hell even some of the other things that like to come out in the night time... But you only know the half of it. When Bobby sends a friend of his to help the Winchester boys through their journey, will it be a little more than they can handle?FullSumInsid
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The world think you know is about to get a whole lot bigger. You may think you know about the supernatural, about Demons, Angels, hell even some of the other things that like to come out in the night time... But you only know the half of it. **

**When Bobby sends a friend of his to help the Winchester boys through their journey, will it be a little more than they can handle? What happens when the other half of the Supernatural is revealed to these boys? The half that's only found in Fairy Tales? **

**Well, Read and you'll find out. I apologize a head of time for anything that goes wrong in this story. And I don't own anything, accept my Oc. Story goes along Season 4 near the end of Episode 7. I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

**Motel, outside/ Dean's POV**  
I pulled up in the Impala and got out, Sam walked across the parking lot to meet me.

"So?" I called.

"So Tracy was nowhere I could find. Any luck with her friends?" Sam asked.

"Ah, luck is not our style. Her friends don't know where she is. It's like the bitch popped a broomstick," I said as we head back to their room.

"She could be making the third sacrifice any time," Sam said.

"Yes, thank you, Sam," I replied just as a chubby kid dressed up as an astronaut approaches them.

"Trick or treat," he said.

"This is a motel," I said, pointing.

"So?" the kid asked.

"So, we don't have any candy," I said, looking down at the astronaut kid.

"No we have a ton, in the uh…" Sam began, but I cut him off.

"We did, but it's gone." I gave Sam a look, then turned back to the kid.

"Sorry kid, we can't help you."

"I want candy," the kid said.

"Well I think you've had enough," I said. The kid glared at him, then shoved past him.

Sam opened the motel room door and instantly drew his gun.

"Who are you!" he yelled, seeing someone sitting on the bed.

"Sam, Sam wait!" I yelled, coming up behind him and recognizing the man."It's Castiel, the angel." There was another man, a big African-American man standing at the window. "Him I don't know," I commented.

"Hello Sam," Castiel said, approaching.

"Oh my God," Sam replied astonished. "Oh, uh… I didn't mean to – sorry. It's an honour. Really. I've heard a lot about you." He held out his hand. Castiel just stared at Sam's hand for a moment, but when my idiot brother didn't move move, he finally shook his hand.

"And I you," He said. "Sam Winchester. The boy with the demon blood. Glad to hear you've… ceased your extracurricular activities."

"Let's keep it that way," The big man at the window commented, still not looking at them.

"Yeah okay, Chuckles," I replied irritably, glaring at him.

"Who's your friend?" I asked Castiel.

"The raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Castiel told me.

"Why?" I asks.

"Dean, have you located the witch?" Castiel replied.

"Yeah, we've located the witch," I told him.

"And, is the witch dead?" Castiel asked.

"No, what…?" Sam began.

"We know who it is," I interrupted.

"Apparently the witch knows who you are, too," Castiel said, as he was crossing to the night table and picking up a hex bag. "This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one or both of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?"

"We're working on it," I said, trying not to sigh in exasperation.

"That's unfortunate," Castiel said, still using his monotone voice.

"What do you care?" I asked, slightly angered. I mean, I know Samhain is a big deal, but angels don't really meddle with human affairs.

"The raising of Samhain is one of the sixty-six seals," Castiel replied, looking at me with expressionless eyes.

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer," I realized.

"Lucifer is no friend of ours," the man at the window said, angrily.

"It's just an expression," I said, uneasily.

"Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs," Castiel said, like it wasn't already obvious.

"Okay, great. So now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her, and everybody goes home," I said to them. Castiel then told us that the witch is powerful, and has cloaked even the angels' methods.

_'How is that even possible?'_ I thought to myself.

"Okay, we already know who she is, so if we work together…" Sam began, but the man at the window interrupts, "Enough of this."

"Okay, who are you, and why should I care?" I asked loudly as the man turns around.

"This is Uriel, he is what you might call… a specialist," Castiel explained.

"What kind of a specialist?" I asked, but no one answers.

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asked. Castiel said that we need to leave the town immediately, because the angels are about to destroy it. Sam and me exchange glances.

"So this is your plan, you're gonna smite the whole friggin town?" I ask incredulously.

"We're out of time. This witch has to die," Castiel said. "The seal must be saved." Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door and a voice filtered through the door.

"CASTIEL, YOU BLOODY ASSHOLE! OPEN THE GODDAMNED DOOR OR SO HELP ME..." It was a female voice and she sounded pissed off as she broke off at the end. I turned to Castiel and raised my eyebrows at the angel. He looked at the door with wide, almost frightened eyes. Uriel just looked surprised, but his body went stiff.

"Castiel, you sly dog, you." I said to him and giving him a wry smile, but the man just shook his head as the tension left his body.

"Dean, this is not the circumstance of which you are thinking." He replied as he walked past me and to the door.

He opened the door to reveal a woman wearing a black tank top underneath a black leather jacket that had six rips in the sleeve on either side of her, a pair of snug fitting black pants that fit her so well it was dangerous, a pair of leather laced up boots that came up to her knee, and a pair of reflective sunglasses that she clipped onto the front of her shirt. What really interested me was the fact that she had two guns strapped to her waist and a curved dagger pointing towards Castiel, whom had his hands up. She put the dagger down and walked into the room, her golden brown gaze sliding past us, to Uriel.

"I see that he sent his guard dog with you Castiel. What a lovely surprise to see you again, you Hobknocking, gobshite." She said, with venom. Uriel's eyes lite up with rage, but didn't make a move.

"Now, Victoria, we were only telling them that..." Castiel started, his hands still up, but as soon as he talked, the girl, Victoria, turned on him.

"You close that trap of yours, Castiel. You angels should learn to have more faith," she said to him. Sam and I glanced at each other in amusement.

"We have faith!" Uriel yelled at her, his face contorting in rage.

"You also have your orders!" She yelled back, looking at him with malice. Gazing at us, she sighed and let the tension go from her body, her shoulder slumping and then she turned to Castiel, "I was sent here to help them, Castiel. So you and Uriel get the hell out of here and let me do my job. We'll stop Samhain from coming back to the mortal world and if he does come, then I'll kill him myself," Castiel nodded and looked at Uriel, who came up behind Victoria and whispered,

"You haven't seen the last of me, Victoria," And with that they were gone, leaving with the sound of flapping wings. I turned to look at the girl that they left in our room and was met by a pair of golden brown orbs.

"So... uh, who are you?" Sam asked, looking at Victoria. She looked at him with a curious gaze and spoke,

"I'm Victoria Nightshade, Supernatural Extraordinaire," She said, sweeping into a bow. I cocked an eyebrow at her as she came back up and she smirked at me.

"What are you, exactly? Angel, Demon, something else?" I asked her, crossing my arms as she chuckled.

"No, I'm definitely not an angel, nor a demon. I'm just human." Sam raised his eyebrows in disbelief and I joined him, gazing at her. "What?"

"So, you're telling me that you just made two Angels practically bow down to you because they're generally scared of you? Yeah, I don't believe that bullshit," I said to her, but she gave me a nonchalant expression and looked at her knife, her red lip curled into a smirk.

"You know Dean, I honestly don't care what you think. Now, if we're done with the introductions, I believe we have a bitchy succubi to kill." With that, she stood up and gave us a smile as she gestured for us to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2: What's going on

**So, I've decided to give you all a preview of what's going to happen next in all of my stories (One-shots not included). **

**A Greek Fairy~**

"Hey, Red, where'd the silver streak come from?" Gajeel asked the girl who was sitting on the roof of the guild building.

. . .

"Master, what war?" Erza asked, a feirce gleam in her eye.

"It seems that Arcnologia has _found_ a power source greater than Zeref's," He saw her eyes widen considerably and continued.

. . .

"Ara, Ara Rav-chan, Lucy-chan, it seems as though you've both got a set of boys after you,"

* * *

**A World You Thought You Knew~**

"So, you're Samhain?" Victoria said, her weapon by her side, pointing down as sweat dripped down her face, mixing with the blood that was splattered across her cheeks and forehead, "Somehow, I thought you'd be more impressive."

. . .

"Well, it seems as though it's my time to go, boys," She said, raising a hand in a goodbye salute, but the brothers were having none of it.

"Come with us,"

* * *

**FableHaven: Grip of the Shadow Plague**

"What are you doing here? I thought youu were dead," said the man in the gold mask.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," She replied with a nod of her head at him and continued to the room where Warren and Kendra were.

. . .

"Kendra, how much do you know about fairy tales?"

"Not a lot, I mean, other than what I've read."

"Good, because the first thing you need to know, is that every myth, fairy tale, folk lore and ancient runes that tell some story that might seem absurd to you, all of them, are true."

* * *

**Something I call my Life~**

"What are they doing? They can't be seriously..." She started but I interrupted.

"Yepo, now shh, it's just getting interesting,"

. . .

"What are you doing here Ari?"

"I told you before _Max. _I've come to retreive you, along with you little friends," I looked at him enraged.

"Stay away from them Ari. This is between me and you and Jeb," He looked at me slyly.

"Oohh~ Calling Daddy dearest by his first names. It makes me shiver. Did you ever tell you're friends, that Jeb was you father... or more inportantly that I was you brother," He cackled evilly as my friends turned to look at me in shock.

* * *

**The New Journey~**

"Lucy, we've found the Fairy Queen's grave,"

"Where?"

"In the Waas forest,"

. . .

"Listen up brats! This years Grand Magic Games are coming up and the participents are..."

. . . .

"YOU TRAITORS! I knew that we shouldn't have trusted you,"

. . .

"IGNEEL! I can't believe you're really here! Why did you leave you bastard?!"

* * *

**The Sirens~**

"Girls, we move out at midnight. Look around for anything that might lead us to our missing comrades. If you find the fuckers that took them, don't hesitate to get physical... and Camille, you can feed on them if you find them. Be wary and be safe. I can't afford to lose anymore of you guys,"

. . .

"I knew you'd be the first to find out, Magnus." Alexei said as she turned to face the black haired man.

"I just can't believe it. You know, you're actually a lot alike. How did I not get it the first time." She shrugged her shoulders, but suddenly grabbed her head as if in extreme pain. Magnus looked at the girl worridly. "What's wrong?"

"Ever since Five Point's it's gotten harder to control her,"

"Her?"

"The Demon, Magnus, the demon inside me. My actual father, is the Prince of the Eighth Circle of Hell and my mother, is an unknown shadowhunter who gave me tot the Verlacs because she didn't know anyone else who would've taken me."

. . .

"Why won't you let me help you?!" He yelled at me, gripping my shoulders hard. I stared at him defiantly.

"Because, I don't need your help! After all as you said, ' I'm not human and shadowhunters don't meddle with demons!'" He looked at me with guilt, but I turned awa from him and he lost his grip on me as the rain poured down harder. "I don't need your help, nor anyone's help, William."

I could feel him flinch at my tone as he came up behind me, "I didn't mean what I said. I love you and you won't even let me help you."

"I don't want you to get hurt." I mumbled and I felt him turn me around.

Will looked at me with a sad and worried look in his blue eyes. His hands slid from my shoulders to my face as he leaned his forehead against my own. Rain slid down both of our faces and I felt the heat of his breath pass over my face.

"Sometimes, you've just got to have some faith and believe that I won't get hurt," He said, his lips not even a hair's breath away, "Besides... nothing can hurt me, darling." I sobbed laughed and closed my eyes tightly when suddenly...

* * *

**Woops, that last on was a little to reveal for what's coming up. I hope you guys didn't lose faith in me and will still continue to follow/ read/ review/ etc. I love you all and hope you have a great christmas. *Blows kisses and hands out treats to everyone***


	3. Chapter 3: The Seal's been Broken

**Dean POV**

Once we were outside, Sammy and me headed to the Impala, only to find it splattered with eggs. I stared at it, my lips pursed in anger. "ASTRONAUT!" I yelled and glanced at Sam, who is quiet.

"What?" I asked, irratated.

"Nothing," Sam said. The sudden screech of tires turned my attention away from my brother and to the flashy sports car drifting into the parking lot and pulled up next to us. Opening the driver's door, Victoria stepped out, her heeled boots hitting the pavement with a sharp tap. I stared at her in surprise.

"Well, I had to get my car." She said to us, putting her hand on her hip. "So are we going to go or not?"

"Uh, y-yeah. Just follow us. I think I know where to make the next stop." Sam said, breaking the spell first. Victoria nodded, slipping her glasses back onto her face as she got into her sleek blue sports car. I saw a hand wave in front of my face and turned to look at Sam, who just raised his eyebrows and said,

"Dude," He shook his head in pity as he got into the car.

"What!"

* * *

**Sam POV**

"Are you gonna figure out a way to find this witch, or are you just gonna sit there fingering your bone?" Dean asked, starting the car.

"You know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this, Dean?" I said, looking down at the charred bone.

"No," Dean admitted. _Of course he doesn't_, I thought.

"A lot. I mean, more than a fire, or some kitchen oven," I told him, glancing in his direction.

"Okay, Betty Crocker, what does that mean?" Dean asked, looking in the rear view mirror to see Victoria following us.

"It means we make a stop," I told him.

* * *

**Victoria POV/ ****School**  


"So Tracy used the kiln to char the bone, what's the big deal?" Dean asked as Sam headed over to a desk in the art room. I looked around the room, finding nothing as I listened to the boys talk.

"Dean, that hex bag turned up in our room not after we talked to Tracy…"

"After we talked to the teacher," Dean remembered. the look on his face was comical and I would have left if this wasn't a more serious situation.

"Hey," Sam said, pointing at a locked cabinet. He he took a mallet and knocked off the padlock. He opened, right as I came over, only to find a little bowl of bones.

"Oh my God," he said.

"Those are all from children." I commented, my eyebrows raised in concern as I looked at Sam and Dean's faces.

"I'm guessing he's not saving them for the dog," Dean said.

* * *

**No One's POV**

The teacher, Don Harding, was chanting in Latin, while Tracy is strung up by her hands and a knife and cup in hand.

When he finished, and walked over to her, touching a knife to her chest, just over her heart. He raised the knife, and suddenly bullets hit him from behind, and he fell to the ground. Dean and Sam rushed over and Sam checked the teacher's pulse. Dean was about to cut down the poor girl, but Victoria stopped him.

"What are you doing? We've got the guy already," Dean said as she pushed him back. She shook her head as she turned back around to face the girl.

"No, you haven't." She replied as the bindings on the girl broke with sheer force. Tracy rubbed her sore wrists as she smirked at the trio.

"Did you hear him?" Tracy said, "How sloppy his incantations were?" She flung out a hand as Dean lifted his gun to shoot her; the boys flew back hitting the ground with a loud thump, holding onto their stomachs as if they were in pain. She turned to Victoria who stood perfectly fine with a blade pointed at the witch.

* * *

**Victoria POV**

"If you think that you're going to raise Samhain, Old Mother, think again." I said, pointing my short sword at her. She smiled maliciously at me as she picked up the fallen cup.

"It's been a long time since I've seen your face," Tracy said, standing back up. "How long has it been Victoria? Nine, ten years now?"

"It's been half a decade, Old Mother. And I thought I burned you at the stake the last time I saw you," I said, putting my sword against her chest. She cocked her head and smacked her lips.

"Well, _princess_, while I was in hell I learned a few things," Suddenly, I felt an invisible weight drop on my back and I fell to the floor, looking at her boots as she knelt in front of me, looking into my eyes. "Like how to make you incapable of moving. Now, see that's one of the ones that I learned from a certain raven haired girl. Perhaps you know her. Her name is..."

"Don't!" I interrupted, struggling to get up, "D-don't you dare speak her name! You are not fit to say her name, Witch." Tracy pouted at me, her eyes burning with the fire of anger and envy.

"I'm hurt, Victoria." She stood back up and went over to her brother, pressing on his wound that was on his chest, causing more blood to pour out and into the golden chalice. "Now, if you don't mind... I've got some hell raising to do."

* * *

**No One's POV (Sorry I tend to change POV's frequently, but It's all apart of my process)**

Victoria looked over at the boys who were still doubled over in pain and gestured to them, to put the blood on their face as the witch started chanting in Latin. Sam nodded and pressed a hand in the thick, sticky substance. He rubbed in across his cheeks and forehead, before dipping his hand back in and putting it on Dean.

"What – are you doing?" Dean managed to get out, his face a mask of pain.

"Just follow my lead," Sam replied as he glanced over at the brown haired girl, who looked like she was being slowly crushed. Suddenly a crack formed across the floor and black smoke started to rise out of it rapidly. The witch smiled as it entered her brother's dead mouth. His eyes open again, to reveal a strange blue gray color and he stands. Tracy turned around and smiled as he stumbled over to her, kissing her on the lips as he held her face.

"My love," She sighed, smiling up at the man, who was previously her brother.

"You've aged," He said, his voice was deep and melodious.

"This face…" She said. "I can't fool you?"

"Your beauty is beyond time," He replied, then broke her neck in one swift motion. "Whore." He spat, turning around, but... he paused, upon seeing Sam and Dean. Their faces were bloody, but the man continued on as if they were dead.

Dean opened his eyes and rolled over, asking"What the hell was that?"

"Halloween lore," Victoria replied, now sitting on her knees, taking deep breaths of air to stretch her lungs.

"By the way, what the hell were you two talking about?" Sam asked, turning on the brown haired woman, who looked up at them.

"This wasn't my first time meeting the bitch. My, uh, sister and me have bad blood between us and she started going into black magic. Tracy found her and they started working together. My sister sent Tracy after me, to kill me," Victoria paused, standing up and staking a deep breath while grabbing her sword, "But I already knew that she was coming, so I set a trap. I ended up sending her to hell in the end, but apparently someone ended up getting her back."

"So now what?" Dean asked, and they looked at him, "Well, the seal's been broken."

"Now, we go take down the Son of a Bitch and save Halloween." Victoria said.


End file.
